


For Forever

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi and Waya have to share a hotel room, and Waya is unexpectedly friendly when he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly my best showing for smut, though it's not -bad-. This actually started out as a kink meme thing, if I remember correctly, and I ended up using it for bg. ^_^;;;

Upon entering the hotel room, Isumi's first thought had been, "the bed is small." Especially small for two adult men, since somehow some wires had gotten crossed between the hotel and the Institute, and Isumi had found himself agreeing to share a room with Waya.

"They didn't tell us there was only one bed," Waya commented.

"I can't blame them, we would've refused if they had."

Waya shrugged, then yawned. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Let's just go to bed. I'm beat."

Isumi agreed. It had been a long train ride and all he wanted to do was crawl under the covers and go to sleep. At least until Waya stripped down to his boxers. Isumi flushed, but turned his head and laughed a little to cover for it.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that even your underwear has a camouflage print?"

"What?" Waya asked, turning slightly pink. "I like camo."

"I know," Isumi chuckled and pulled a pair of pajama pants and a plain t-shirt out of his overnight bag. Then he went into the bathroom to change.

He could practically hear Waya roll his eyes. "Jeez, Isumi-san, it's just me."

"It's not appropriate."

"It's not like you've got anything that's a surprise," Waya pointed out with a snort. "You're such a prude."

"It's inapproriate and it would make me feel uncomfortable," Isumi said in a tone that left no room for argument. "I'll be out in a minute."

When Isumi was changed and ready for bed, he found that Waya was already in it asleep. He crawled underneath the covers as carefully as he could in order to disturb his bedmate as little as possible, then settled down to sleep.

Except that sleep wouldn't come. Being in the same bed as his friend had put his already active hormones into overdrive- and it certainly didn't help when Waya made a soft sleepy noise and wrapped an arm around Isumi's waist.

"Waya-kun?" he asked, but the other man didn't wake up. Isumi sighed and decided to let it go.

Which worked fine for the few minutes that Waya's hand stayed put. After that it started moving, though, most notably working its way underneath Isumi's shirt. He couldn't help a small gasp at the initial contact, then gritted his teeth and reminded himself that Waya was sleeping and didn't know what he was doing.

That got more difficult to remember as the seconds ticked by and Waya was still touching him. His friend was obviously having a dream, and it must have been a very good dream, judging from the way Waya kept murmuring and the hard-on that was insistently pressing into the small of Isumi's back, mirroring the one confined to his own pajama bottoms. He bit his lip and groaned when Waya's roaming hand brushed up against a nipple. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Waya-kun," he said loudly as he grabbed Waya's hand and held it still. His friend murmured something completely unintelligible and snuggled even closer against Isumi's back.

"Waya-kun!"

"Hrmm?" Waya mumbled groggily. "Sumi-san?"

Isumi sighed and squeezed Waya's hand where he was still holding it underneath his t-shirt. "I realize you must be having a good dream, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me, Waya-kun."

He could almost feel Waya's blush burn through the back of his shirt. "Oh. Sorry, Isumi-san, I didn't..."

"Yes, I know you didn't mean to. It's alright," he responded, letting go of Waya's hand, whose owner snatched it away as if he'd been scalded. "But it does make sleeping difficult."

"Sorry."

"Go to sleep, Waya-kun."

It wasn't very long before Isumi heard Waya's breathing slow again, just like it wasn't long before he realized that he hadn't asked Waya to back up, so he was still pressed up against Isumi's back. Mortification had taken most of Waya's erection away, though, so at least it was an improvement. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes to try to sleep.

When he woke up again, it was still dark. Isumi frowned. His brain felt a little muddled and he wasn't sure what had awakened him. The room was nice and dark, and quiet, as Waya thankfully didn't snore. But it was hot. Very hot. He'd have to go down the the front desk and talk to them about the thermostat, that must've been what woke him up.

Isumi's brain exploded before he even realized what was happening. Waya was touching him again, only now it was a hand inside of his pajama pants and calloused fingers slowly moving up and down his cock and oh god.

"Waya-kun!" he tried to scold but it came out sounding more like a moan.

'Nonono,' his brain was chanting. 'This is wrong, I can't take advantage of him like this. He's sleeping and he doesn't know...'

Waya's hand moved again and Isumi groaned loudly, losing the shred of self control he'd been so desperately holding on to. He pulled Waya's hand out of his pants and turned to roll on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Then he kissed him. There wasn't much of a response at first, but then he heard a confused, sleepy sound from underneath him and pulled away slightly. Waya was looking at him like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Isumi-san?" he asked softly.

Isumi, for his part, had lost his nerve and started to move away, blushing furiously, but Waya noticed the shift and grabbed Isumi's wrists to keep him from going away. "Don't you fucking dare," Waya growled. "Not after you finally..."

"What?" Isumi asked, his voice a bit choked.

"You- god, you're such an idiot," Waya answered in an exasperated tone and leaned up to kiss Isumi, who kissed back tentatively at first. How long had he fantasized about this? Too long, if he was completely honest with himself, and now it was happening, and he suddenly found himself unsure of what to do. Waya made an impatient noise against his mouth and pulled away. "You've kissed before, right? Just relax, you're overthinking it."

"I don't want to take advantage."

Waya rolled his eyes. "You're not taking advantage."

"But-"

"But what? We're both adults. You want it. I want it. What's the problem?"

"You're still-"

He snorted. "Isumi-san.... Isumi... I'm 22, I really don't think it's a big a deal anymore. Or is it..." Waya trailed off and smirked a little, then flipped them over so that he was lying on top. "Was that the problem? Cuz you know, I was going to do that anyway."

"Waya-kun!"

"What? You didn't think you were going to be seme, did you?"

Waya leaned down and kissed Isumi insistently before grinding his hips forward, making Isumi moan at the contact. Waya smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he chuckled and bent his head to kiss Isumi's neck.

Isumi squirmed. "Waya-kun," he said breathlessly. He'd had enough of the foreplay, he just really needed to get off, but he didn't quite know how to say that without actually having to _say_ that.

"Yeah, I know," Waya murmured. He ran his hands down Isumi's body and started to tug at the elastic waist of Isumi's pajama bottoms, and the older man wasted no time in lifting his hips so that they could be removed, along with his underwear which felt entirely too restrictive by then.

It didn't take very long. What seemed like seconds after Waya put his hot, wonderful mouth on him, Isumi was tugging on that messy hair and crying out as he came. He was still panting as Waya pulled away, licking his lips.

"Sorry," he breathed. He hadn't been able to give any warning.

Waya grinned. "S'okay, I was pretty much expecting it."

"You want me to..."

"Nah, I had something else in mind," Waya smiled. He laid down so that his lips were right next to Isumi's ear. Isumi could feel the other man's cock against his hip, hard, and he shuddered. "I want to fuck you. Can I?"

"Yeah," he nodded. At that point... Waya could do whatever he wanted. And then some.

Waya got up then, fished around in his bag for a bit, and came back to bed with some lube and a condom packet. Isumi raised an eyebrow.

"Planning on something, Waya-kun?"

"You never know what could happen," he grinned. "Turn over, okay?"

It had been a while since Isumi had been with anyone, much less bottomed, but luckily Waya seemed to be willing to take his time, gently using his fingers to stretch and relax the muscles inside of him. Of course, the fact that the other man was clearly experienced and found his prostate almost right away certainly didn't hurt either. By the time Waya slid into him, Isumi was aroused again, and they both groaned with the pleasure of it. He moved and Isumi inhaled sharply.

"Are you okay?" Waya asked, stopping and kissing the back of Isumi's shoulder.

"Yeah, just... been a while. Move."

That time Isumi lifted his ass up a bit to meet Waya's thrust. He moaned loudly as Waya hit just the right spot.

"Feel so good," Waya murmured, breathing heavily. "Wanted this for forever."

"Me too."

He moaned and his pace increased, while his hand reached around to grasp at Isumi's cock. Isumi cried out and Waya did as well, both of them moving frantically to finish. Waya was first. Isumi could feel the other man tense up above him, not to mention the yell. He followed not long after though, groaning as his body tightened in its completion.

It was several minutes before he felt any need to move, and even then, it was only because Waya had licked his neck.

"Come on, let's get in the shower," Waya prompted, getting up and heading to the bathroom on his own.  
"Yeah, okay," Isumi smiled and followed him, just like he always had. Only now it was better.


End file.
